That Potter Girl
by Cupido
Summary: I'd been in trouble before, not like this though. Being the daughter of the Boy Who Lived I guess you're bound to wind up on the brink of death sooner or later. Harry's daughter Lily Potter starts her first year at Hogwarts. Full Summary inside.
1. So It Begins

_**Summary: **__Lily Potter may be the youngest in the family, but she has certainly never acted like it. Being quiet and shy is definitely not Lily's strong side and when she starts her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – the same school both of her parents attended – her big mouth and her knack of getting into troublesome and dangerous situations puts her in the Headmistress's office more then one time. Having an extremely overprotective family and world-famous father who destroyed the most evil wizard of all time doesn't make the whole thing easier either. But when Lily starts having extremely vivid and horrifying flashes and dreams, she and the entire Wizard Community asks themselves, is the Dark Lord truly gone? With dark times a head, Lily, her family and her friends finds themselves in the same nightmare that plagued the Wizard Community over twenty years ago. Wizards are being killed. People are living in fear._

_--_

I swallowed. Things couldn't seriously get any worse right now. I mean, sure I'd been in trouble before, but I knew from the moment that I walked over to the gargoyle standing like a proud guardian in front of the Headmistress's office that I was in some deep bloody mess. And being a Potter like I was, you'd think visits to the Headmistress were something quite normal. Well, not so much for me. Like I said, I'd been in small situations before, but the whole answering to powerful-wizards-as-the-Headmistress was something for my older brothers, who both had tendencies to wind up in that position.

Though, answering to my father might be considered pretty scary for some people. But to me, well, to me he was just Dad. I let out a small sigh and glanced slightly at the fugly-looking caretaker standing next to me, an evil gleam in his eyes and a triumphant smile on his lips.

"You've done it this time, Miss Potter," drawled Filch in this really creepy voice that made shivers run down my spine. I threw a small glance at Filch's cat Mrs Norris that sat loyally like a stuffed-up animal besides her master's feet. You know, I've always been a huge cat lover – something I inherited from my mother – but standing there in front of the gargoyle soon to be facing my fate, I had this huge urge to just kick the goddamn cat. And believe me; this is incredibly unusual for me. I never hurt cats, like, never.

"You know, I'm usually much calmer than this," I said in a small voice as the gargoyle in front of us started to move. Filch gave me a funny glare-ish look, and I thought for a moment that his eyes was about to pop out of his sockets. "What I mean is you must mistake me for someone else. I'm really smart and all."

I looked down at Mrs Norris who had started to make a strange sound, and for a second I could've sworn I saw the cat rolls its eyes at me. I know. Completely ridiculous. I was starting to imagining things.

"What I mean is," I rambled quickly, hoping to get myself out of this mess before I would be forced to go up to the Headmistress. "I've never really done anything quite illegal. I've never broken the rules before!" I know I must've sounded like a complete maniac, but I didn't really care. The whole thing was a nightmare for me. I was going to get expelled. I knew it. First week at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I didn't even manage to stay put for five friggin' days.

"You've broken the rules now, Missy," replied Filch and grabbed my arm and started dragging me up the stairs towards the door to the Headmistress's office.

"It wasn't me! It wasn't me!" I cried indignantly as Filch knocked three times on the wooden door. "I swear it wasn't me! It was that ghost with the bonnet and the funny bowtie!"

"You can blame Peeves all you want, little girl," said Filch and glared down at me, as Mrs Norris purred and entangled her body around Filch's legs. "But that bloody good-for-nothing poltergeist wasn't present this time, so you have nothing to blame on."

A quiet voice could be heard from the other side of the door, that I didn't quite make out. And Filch grinned evilly and pushed the door open.

Of course, I'd heard about all the stories about the Headmistress when I first arrived at Hogwarts and over the past five days I'd actually been able to gather a lot of information about her. Most of it had come from a couple of fifth year Ravenclaws at breakfast the morning of the first classes that had spilled loads of things to me.

"The Headmistress?" said one of the Ravenclaws in a bored voice. "Oh, yeah. She's a real hag."

"There are loads of rumours about her too," said the other Ravenclaw and nodded. "Only about half of it is true, but she can be pretty scary."

"I heard that she once forced a student to clean the entire dungeons," said the first Ravenclaw the other one nodded eagerly. To me, that didn't sound all to bad, since I had on more then one occasions been forced to clean my entire house after some spell-casting had gone wrong. The Headmistress couldn't be so evil. "Using a tooth-brush," finished the Ravenclaw with a gleam in her eye. Or maybe not.

When the Headmistress had spoken to the students of Hogwarts on the welcoming feast dinner, she had seemed extremely strict and severe and didn't smile once. But I thought that was maybe just part of her image. I had heard that being a cold-hearted son of a bitch as an image on this school was quite popular.

I snapped out of my thoughts and stepped into the circle formed room. I felt Filch let go of me and a second later he and his cat was out of the room. It made me feel really uneasy. Though, I have to say, even though I was pretty sure to be expelled pretty soon, I was glad it would be in here. This circle-formed room was incredible! Definitely the most interesting I've been to yet – yeah, okay so I'd only been to my Dad's, but still…

I took a few steps deeper into the circular room and threw a glance at a few weird silver instruments standing on a few tables nearby. I recognized one of them as a Pensive, - both Mom and Dad had one, they said it was good for your mind. I looked at a funny-looking table standing nearby and immediately saw the Sorting Hat sleeping soundly on it.

"Mr Hat?" I asked carefully. The Sorting Hat didn't respond at first, so I took a step closer and reached my hand out to touch it, when it suddenly came to life. I jumped back slightly in surprise. I knew I shouldn't be touching the Sorting Hat; the only one who was allowed to touch it was the Headmistress when she sorted in the new students into their houses.

"Aaah," said the Sorting Hat slowly and stared at me intensely. "A Gryffindor," I looked at the Sorting Hat in wonder. I mean, I'd heard that the Sorting Hat could read minds and all, but I'd figured that was just another rumour – rumours was very popular among the first years.

"You know which house I'm in?" I asked, my mouth open in amazement.

"Well, yes," said the Sorting Hat and gave me a strange look. "You're wearing a Gryffindor crest," finished the Sorting Hat like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh," I said and gave a way a little noise of embarrassment. "Right, yeah, I mean I thought…" I trailed off; before I said something I'd regret or even embarrass myself even more.

"No, I can't read students mind, Miss Potter," said the Sorting Hot. "I can only see what's in their soul when they're wearing me, that's how I remember everyone I ever sorted."

I looked at the Hat in astonishment, my eyes had snapped open when he'd said my name. "You know who I am? You remember?"

"Well, it's not all that hard to after only five days, now is it?" said a slightly severe voice from behind me. I didn't turn around first; I simply just watched how the Sorting Hat went back to his deep sleep.

I took a small soundless breath and turned around. The Headmistress was in her usual emerald green robes with her black hair tied back in her neck in a tight bun.

"Professor, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, I was just…" I trailed off as I saw the slightly cool look on her face.

"Looking and talking to my private property?" answered Professor McGonagall for me. I closed my mouth in embarrassment. I wasn't sure first if she was joking with me or not. Then again, Professor McGonagall is not the type of person to joke around with students.

_She's gonna expel me, _I thought and my breath quickened. _She's gonna frickin' expel me._

To my utter astonishment, she simply just smiled at me. I just stared at her. The Headmistress – who rarely smiled – had just smiled at me. "I've wanted to talk to you Lily," said Professor McGonagall in a very motherly voice that I thought I'd die before actually hearing. "I didn't get a chance to ask you what you thought of Hogwarts when you first came here."

I closed my mouth. "Oh, um, it's…" I trailed off, not sure if she was just trying to make me feel better before she expelled me or something. I dragged my mind of the subject when she mentioned Hogwarts and my heart swelled slightly. I loved Hogwarts. "I love Hogwarts," I said happily, my words reflecting my exact thoughts.

"All the turrets and towers, everything's so beautiful," I said in a dreamy voice, like I was speaking about my first love or something. Can a castle be your first love? "I mean, I was nearly smashed by a door yesterday when I was looking for the common room. Isn't that a little unnecessary? You know, to have dangerous doors among eleven-year-olds, someone could get seriously hurt!" I knew I was babbling, I had a tendency to babble when I was nervous, but everything just seemed to be pouring out of me. "Oh, and Peeves, what's that guy's problem, really? Yeah, okay, he's dead, but that doesn't give him the right to blame what he does on students, which is what happened to me here. And to be honest, I'm truly curious why we can't go to the third floor. Why have forbidden floors in a school?" I took a breath and Professor McGonagall just stared at me interestedly. "And the food's incredibly good too," I finished lamely.

"You're quite an extraordinary girl, Lily Potter," replied Professor McGonagall with an unreadable expression.

"So I've been told," I said.

Which was half true, my Dad always said that my tendency to babble could come in handy one day, while I always told him that it made me miserable, of course, being my Dad and all, he kept saying that was what made me extraordinary. I was that person in the family, the small babbling Potter girl, everyone knew me for my big mouth. My older brothers, Albus – who was now in third year – was the brave and loved Quidditch player, the one who always stood up to everyone, like Dad and James – now in his fifth year – was, well, he was the prankster – Dad usually calls him the reincarnation of my Uncle Sirius, who was somewhat of a troublemaker when he was young. And me? I was nothing, just little Miss Babble.

"So, you're not gonna expel me then?" I finally managed to choke out.

"Expel you? For what?" asked Professor McGonagall and gave me a small smile. "Being caught on scene when Peeves was the one who threw fireworks in the Trophy Room?"

"Well… yeah," I said rather lamely.

"Oh, well," said Professor McGonagall and took a seat down behind her desk.

I glanced around in the circular room again, and I couldn't help but to notice that one of the portraits that had all of Hogwarts previous Headmasters and Headmistresses were staring at me intently with interest in his eyes. The old man had long silver beard and a pair of half-moon glasses that was seated on his very crooked nose. It looked like it had been broken at least a hundred times. The old man winked at me with a certain twinkle in his eyes. He seemed somewhat familiar, though I couldn't quite put my finger where I'd seen him.

"Please, sit down," said Professor McGonagall politely and gestured to the chair standing in front of her desk. I slowly made my way over to the desk, still throwing small glances at the portrait. I sat down in the chair and turned my attention back to the Professor.

"These are very interesting portraits, Professor," I said casually, still curiously eyeing the silver-haired man in the portrait. "It's of all the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts, right?"

"That's right, Miss Potter," said Professor McGonagall with a curt nod. I could tell the Professor was looking at me again with that interest; I took my eyes abruptly off the portrait of the silver-haired man and smiled sheepishly. "I saw you eyeing the portrait before."

"Who he is?" I asked curiously.

"He was the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have ever seen," said Professor McGonagall and looked up at the portrait with great admire in her eyes. "And he was especially dear to your father."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Albus Dumbledore," I whispered, and Professor McGonagall gave me a small smile again. Of course, how could I've been so ignorant? I knew who he was of course, who didn't these days? My own older brother had even been named after him. He'd died years before I was even born, when Dad was still in school.

"Wow, I didn't know he looked like that," I said quietly.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat hard and grabbed her wand from inside of her robes. She made a slight flick of her wand and a second later two cups of tea appeared in front of her on the desk. "Milk? Sugar?" asked Professor McGonagall and looked at me.

I shook my head, slightly confused. Here I was, thinking she would expel me and then instead she offers me tea, oh the irony. "Uh, I usually just drink my tea as it is," I lied, clearly in a pretty unconvincing way, but Professor McGonagall didn't seem to notice. "Actually, I hate tea," I admitted bluntly and threw another look at Dumbledore's portrait.

"Oh," came the surprised reply from the Headmistress as she slowly lowered her own tea cup.

I gave her an apologetic smiled and asked a question I knew I shouldn't be asking. "How did he die? Professor Dumbledore?"

Professor McGonagall let out a small noise, and I wasn't quite sure if it was out of horror or surprise. Clearly it was still a sensitive and sore subject. "Oh, dear Miss Potter," said Professor McGonagall weakly and put down her tea cup on the desk. "I'm not it's my place to tell you that, and besides you are too young to hear such a tragic story." Professor McGonagall gave a small sniff.

Yeah, okay, I may be young but I'm pretty mature for my age, at least my mom thinks so. I'm even more mature than James, he's like fifteen.

"You better hurry along then, Miss Potter," said Professor McGonagall and waved her hand at me distractedly. "I'm sure you have classes and I wouldn't want to keep you. Being late for class is never good." I couldn't help but to give a little snort, the last five days, my friend Hugo and I had been late for class over six times. All in all, we'd lost thirty points together only during the first week. Most of the points had been taken off by Professor Malfoy, the Potions Master.

I rose from the chair, and turned around to leave just as I heard Professor McGonagall's voice say my name. I turned to her questioningly. "Yes, Professor?"

"I know this might be hard for, you considering you are indeed a Potter, but would you please try and stay out of trouble?" asked Professor McGonagall in a voice that clearly said that she didn't want to be forced to might expel me one day.

"I'll try, Professor," I said lightly and smiled before turning around and walking out of the office. I threw one last glance at Professor Dumbledore in his portrait who winked at me, before closing the big wooden door.

-

"I guess I should be yelling at you or something," said Harry in a forced serious voice as he packed down some books in his desk. I was sitting on one of the many desks in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, watching as my Dad was cleaning the room for the day. "Preaching about how wrong it is to break the rules and all that."

"Aw, come on Dad," I pouted and gave him a puppy-dog look. "I didn't technically break the rules, it was Peeves. I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Where haven't I heard _that _before?" asked Harry and raised his dark eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "I had a chat with Professor Longbottom yesterday; apparently you were twenty minutes late for his class, is that true?" he asked and I didn't miss the hint of disappointment in his voice.

I looked down, feeling slightly ashamed but gave my Dad a small sheepish smile, hoping it would get me out of the trouble. "Sorry?" I said innocently.

Harry exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his black untidy hair and sat down on the chair behind his desk, looking tired. Most people would probably say that I looked exactly like my Dad, with my long coal-black hair – though my hair, unlike my Dad's, had a tendency to actually stay straight – and brilliant emerald green eyes, but my face features was anything by my Dad's. My personality was also somewhat of a mystery to my relatives, since I was neither like Mom or Dad or even like my grandparents. My oldest brother, James, had inherited my mother's ginger hair and brown eyes while my other brother Albus was pretty much the exact copy of my Dad – both looks and personality.

"Dad, don't give me that look," I said to him in defence and he looked up at me, his green eyes shining slightly. "I started here five days ago. You can't honestly expect me to learn exactly where all classrooms are the very first week!"

"I also talked to Teddy," Harry kept on. "He said you're having trouble in Transfiguration."

My Uncle Teddy was also teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts. He'd recently returned from a trip to France with his fiancée, Victoire, who also happened to be my cousin. I knew, I have a pretty messed-up family. Don't worry, I've gotten used to it.

"That's true," I said honestly and threw my hands up in the air, making my hair fly a little. "Let's just face the fact that you're youngest child is a complete freak!"

Harry dropped his hand from his face and stood up abruptly and walked over to me and sat down on the desk beside me. "Did someone call you a freak, Lils?" he asked seriously and stared down at me intensely.

I hated when he looked at me like that, he made it feel like he was staring right into or something. When I was with Dad I never had to worry about him seeing right through me – but sometimes that can be a bad thing.

"No," I answered truthfully. "But let's face it, I am a freak. I've already managed to lose thirty points for Gryffindor and I've been sent to Professor McGonagall. No one could top that."

"I don't know, sweetie," said Harry with a smirk on his lips. "Your old man here might've given you a run for the money if I was still in school."

I grinned at him and he leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "So, do you forgive me?" I asked and smiled sweetly at him.

"I could never be angry at you, Lils, you know that," countered Harry jokingly and ruffled my hair affectionally.

I actually felt a little better. Yeah, sure, I'd just been sent to the Headmistress's office, but in the end she just wanted to know what I thought about the school and have some tea. Like a proud grandmother. My mind wandered back to Professor McGonagall's circular room and I instantly thought of Dumbledore's portrait.

I opened my mouth to ask my father about it, just when the door to the classroom slammed open and a tall boy with reddish hair rushed in. My older brother. Just typical. James pushed the door shut fast and threw an anxious look over his shoulder as he ran across the classroom, heading to Dad's office.

"Dad," James panted as he rushed towards the office door. "I need your help, please. I didn't do it," and with that James disappeared into the office just as the door to the classroom slammed open again and Professor Malfoy thundered into the room uncharacteristically – since most of the time, he walked pretty calmly, you know if you compare to most teachers. I choked back a laugh as I noticed that Professor Malfoy's usual white-blonde hair had turned to a shade of lime-green.

"Potter!" growled Professor Malfoy and thundered over to where Dad and I sat. "Where's that bloody son of yours? I saw him running straight into this classroom!"

"Professor Malfoy," said Harry in an annoyingly polite voice. I saw that he tried his best to keep his own laughter in, while I was giggling openly now. "I don't understand, last time I talked to Albus he was in his dorm room working on his Charms essay."

"Not him!" snapped Malfoy and his face twisted in anger and rage. "That other bloody son of yours!"

"You mean James?" I asked the angry Professor and gave him a triumphantly smile. He threw me a deathly glare. Oh, if looks could kill.

"Ah, Malfoy you must be mistaken, James is in Professor Lupin's study right now, finishing his Transfiguration essay. I was just about to go and fetch him," said Harry in a surprisingly convincing voice.

Malfoy straightened up slightly from his previous hunched over state and glared at his nemesis. "Very well then, you managed to get him out of trouble this time, Potter. But the next time you won't be so lucky, and neither will he." And with that Malfoy turned on his heels and stormed out of the classroom.

I shifted slightly, and I saw my Dad's mouth twitch slightly. I turned over to the office where my older brother had run in. "You can come out now, loser!" I said loudly and the office door opened.

James gracefully slid over to where Dad and I were sitting, a sheepish smile playing on his lips.ow Harry started to rub his temples. Poor Dad, it must be hard for him to deal with such kids as us.

"James," said Harry in a warning tone.

"Look, it wasn't what it looked like," James said and held up his hands defensively. I gave him a look and James rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe it was what it looked like, but I didn't intentionally turn his hair green!" This time Harry gave him a look. "I was just experimenting a little and he showed up out of nowhere and things just… lost control. I swear that bleached git is following me," finished James.

"You're so paranoid," I chimed in at my older brother.

James glared at me. "Shut up."

"Kids!" Harry exclaimed and raked a hand through his black hair. "Let's just not okay? I've tons of things to do tomorrow and I'm really tired. I'm gonna take you back to the common room now before you get Detention."

"Fine by me," said James curtly.

"Deal," I agreed.

Harry grabbed his bag and with a flick of his wand all the lights in the classroom were turned off. "But this stays between us, you do not tell your mother. She'll go bloody mad if she finds out that daughter managed to wind up in the Headmistress's office the very first week of school."

Dad laid a hand on my back and escorted us both out of the classroom. We stepped out into the corridor that was now only dimly lit by the torches hanging on the wall. James turned to me, smirking. "Oh, so a trip to McGonagall's office for our little Princess, huh? It took three weeks before that happened to me. Congratulations, Lils, you officially hold the new Potter record."

"Oh, shut it," I said tiredly.

"James, be nice to your sister," said Harry. He looked the classroom door with his wand and the three of us headed down the corridor towards the Gryffindor dormitories.

-

When I got into the Gryffindor common room most students had already gone to bed. Only Hugo and Rose Weasley were sitting by the fireplace, chatting quietly. The two of them were twins so you pretty much saw them together everywhere. James mumbled goodnight to me and headed towards the fifth year's dormitory. Rose and Hugo looked up as I slowly slumped towards them. Rose stood up from her armchair by the fireplace and walked over to the spiral stairs leading to the first year's dormitory.

She smiled at me as she passed me and I whispered goodnight. I walked over to Hugo and sat down in the armchair that Rose had left. Hugo and I had pretty much been best friends our entire lives. You'd think I'd be better friends with Rose then Hugo, but I always felt more comfortable in Hugo's company then in Rose's.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing you didn't get expelled," countered Hugo and looked at me.

"Nope," I said quietly and leaned backwards in the armchair and closed my eyes. I frowned as I felt a headache creeping into my mind. I started to rub my temples, hoping it would go way. "Turns out," I said, opening my eyes. "That Professor McGonagall only wanted a little tea party."

"No way!" said Hugo in wonder. "Merlin, I've heard all tons of stuff about her."

"Most of it all is rubbish, Hugo," I said tiredly truthfully. "Let me assure you that. Professor McGonagall is actually quite nice, a little strict, but nice."

I exhaled heavily and Hugo cleared noticed my behaviour. "Are you okay?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice as he stared at me.

"Yeah," I said and gave him a small reassuring smile. "I'm just tried. I'm gonna go to bed."

He said goodnight and I rose and left the common room. I walked into the girl's dormitory and saw that all of the girls were already asleep, Rose included. I quickly took of my robes and slid into my pyjamas. I lied down in my bed and just stared at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. My headache was still torturing me. The fact that I had been getting used to the headaches by now was starting to creep me out.

The headaches had started to torture me by the same time that I had started to have the nightmares. It was the same nightmare every single night and it had been going on like that for the last two weeks. The nightmare was still confusing at times, but I knew they couldn't be all that normal. The details were slightly hazy, but every night I found myself standing in the middle of a dark cemetery. A short man was standing in front of a huge cauldron and every night the same thing happened, the man picked up a knife and cut of his entire lower-arm to let it fall into the cauldron.

Though, I'm sure it was nothing to worry about. It was probably the usual teenage nightmare…

-

_And that's the first chapter!__ And you need to excuse the title; I didn't really come up with anything better. I knew as soon as I was done reading the epilogue of the Deathly Hallows that a story about Harry, Ron and Hermione's kids would be awesome! Even though the first couple of chapters will probably be in Lily's point of view I'll have different perspectives in the future, like Harry's, James's and Albus's. Speaking of Albus, he's coming up in the next chapter, along with a certain Malfoy Junior. _

_Oh, and the nightmare at the end, yes, it's the cemetery from the Goblet of Fire. Anyway, review, I'd love to see what you have to say! And if you have a better title to share with me, then please do so. _


	2. Drunk Brothers and Slytherins

Yes, people, I know it's a real coincidence that Neville, Harry and Malfoy are all teachers at Hogwarts but it's crucial for me to have them together in this story. With the coming chapters, let's just say they will be needed at Hogwarts. Besides, I needed an evil teacher and since Snape died, I decided to have Malfoy take over his subject. Someone asked if Lupin was alive. No, he is not alive! Professor Lupin is Professor Teddy Lupin, Tonks and Lupin's son, remember? And about the whole thing about Hugo and Rose, yes, I re-read the epilogue and I realized now that I misunderstood the thing. They're not twins. Well, let's just pretend I didn't write that. I want it to be as acute as possible.

Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! - S.

--

_Mist and fog. That'__s all I could see. It wasn't all this empty before. I could see some trees before this darn fog attacked the place. I reached my hands out, trying to see if I can grab onto something. I feel like I'm going to stumble any second if I don't find something to hold into. Slowly, to my relief, the fog starts to cease. I can make out some small details now. There was a huge hill to my left and a little to my right I could make out the black silhouette of a small church. _

_I shuddered. I really had a bad feeling about this – not that I didn't have a bad feeling about everything – but this place __really got to me, in a very bad way. My heart and head kept telling me to run away now, before I'd regret it, but my legs refused to work._

_The fog was all gone now, and I immediately realized that I was trapped in the same nightmare that had been haunting me for the past few weeks. I was back in the graveyard again. I let out a small whimper of fear and looked around before I took a step. Usually I didn't get this far in the dream, I usually woke up as soon as I'd seen that short man coming towards me._

_I slowly made my way throughout the graveyard; pass the silent and dark gravestones. By each step I took, it felt more and more like I walked towards my own doom.__ Stop walking you idiot, I mentally yelled at myself, but I literally felt like a man possessed – or woman possessed. Whatever, my point is, I felt powerless. Completely and utterly powerless._

_I came to a sudden halt as I found myself standing right in front of a slightly larger gravestone, then the others, the name, _TOM RIDDLE, _was in scripted on the stone in clear letters and I felt my heart leap. Tom Riddle, I knew that name. Where had I heard that name before? I know I've heard it somewhere. I hunched over slightly as I realized something was lying just by the foot of the stone. A knife. I kneeled next to the gravestone and gently picked up the knife. It was covered it blood. I let it fall from my hand, my eyes widening in horror, like I'd just been electrocuted. I heard a noise behind me and slowly straightened up, not really daring to turn around. I knew someone was approaching, but a part of me urged to not turn and look._

_With every fiber in my body screaming in protest, I turned away from Tom Riddle's grave to face however was nearing me. The silhouette of a short man was slowly approaching me, as he came closer and closer I could make out that he was carrying something in his arms. To be honest, it looked like he was carrying an infant swept in a blanket. _

_As the man kept wandering towards me, an icy cold and high-pitched voice rang through the air. "Kill the spare!" And then there was a big flash of green light and someone was screaming in horror…_

I jack-knifed into a sitting position, my breathing uneven and erratic and my hair plastered around my neck with cold sweat. It took a while for me to realize that someone had a hard grip around my wrists. I tried to pull away from whoever was restraining me, but a soothing voice said my name softly and instantly relaxed.

"James?"

James was sitting on the side of my bed, sleepy-eyed, and his red-brown hair in a tousled mop. He slowly let go of my wrists, eyeing my worriedly. "Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath and lowered my head, so I wouldn't be forced to meet his worried gaze. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I knew it was a complete usual reaction from my older brother, but at times it made me feel uneasy, knowing that there were people out there who actually loved me that much. I know, it sounds completely messed-up. I felt his gaze burning at me and I waved my hand slightly in a typical I'm-okay gesture. I looked down on my left hand and was slightly taken back that my fist was clenched hard and my knuckles were turning slightly white.

I relaxed and looked up. "It's nothing, I'm fine," I reassured my anxious brother. "It's just a bad dream."

"You've been having them awfully often, these bad dreams," replied James and surveyed me suspiciously.

"James, I-I-I'm perfectly fine, okay?" I stammered at him. "I've just been under a lot of stress lately, you know, with starting school and all. It's nothing, really."

He titled his head at me, and I figured I wasn't sounding all that convincing. "Okay, if you say so."

"I do," I said quickly. "I say so." 

James smiled slightly at me and I suddenly realized that he was in my dormitory room. Wait, how could he be in this dormitory? "James…" I said uncertainly. "How the bloody hell did you get in here? Only girls are allowed up here, literally. Boys can't get up."

"Oh, yeah. About _that_," said James sheepishly and he looked away.

"Are you blushing?" I asked, amazed. Which is really rare for James, he's nearly never embarrassed about anything, not even when it comes to girls. He's usually just extremely cocky and slightly arrogant around girls – which is something, according to my Dad, that James has inherited from our grandfather.

"No," said James quickly. Too quickly.

"You so are," I confirmed.

"Would you just stop, please?" begged James. "I actually came up here to talk to you."

I glanced sideways and reached for my arm-watch. "6 o'clock in the morning? Wow, James, I never realized you were such a morning person."

"I'm worried about Albus," said James bluntly.

"You're always worried about Albus," I reminded him and got out of my bed quietly. I peeked through the curtains around my bed and was relieved to see that the other girls in my dormitory were still sleeping deeply. Thank God for these silent-proof curtains. I exhaled and turned back to James who was still sitting on my bed, I couldn't help to get slightly worried after seeing his face.

"What? What is it?" I asked him, slightly panicky. "Is Albus hurt? Did he break another rib while practicing Quidditch or something?" Breaking ribs and bens are actually something Albus is quite good at – except for getting himself into dangerous situations, something we both have in common – especially if he's playing Quidditch. On a game last year – Mum and Dad were kind enough to bring me to watch at Hogwarts – Albus was knocked off his broom after being hit with a bludger in the chest. He winded up unconscious for over a week. It gave us all quite a scare, especially James, who practically went into overprotective mood after that.

"No," said James calmly and I figured Albus wasn't physically hurt, this time. "He's just been… avoiding me, ever since we got back to school."

"Albus likes to avoid you James," I said.

"True," replied James and stood up. "But not this much. I was walking in the hallway to the Great Hall when he just turned the other way around when he saw me."

I gotta admit, that did sound weird. Even for Albus. "Maybe he's got a girlfriend?" I suggested thoughtfully.

"Albus? A girlfriend? Yeah, right," sneered James and I gave him a look. "I mean, he's way to shy to be dating."

I suddenly felt an irrational desire to smack James over the head. "James, you're so nasty sometimes."

James's face softened and he slumped his shoulders. "Would you please just ask him? He won't answer me if I do. And you're his little sister; he'll do everything for you, even answer questions he really doesn't want to answer. Trust me, I know."

I gave him another one of my 'looks' and said I'd talk to him. He gave me a quick thank you and goodbye before rushing out of the girl's dormitory before anyone could spot him. I just couldn't help to laugh a little after he'd left. I wonder how the hell got into the girl's room, though. Hm.

-

Going back to classes was not a pleasant experience on Monday morning. I was grumpy and practically fighting my own eyelids so I could stay awake. When I went to bed last night, I was just too worked up too even sleep. I feared that I might find myself trapped in the same nightmare, which was something I definitely didn't want, so I restrained myself from sleeping. Instead, I went down to the common room and decided to finish some essays that weren't really due until next week.

When I walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom I tried to look as alerted and spirited as I could. I didn't want Dad to get more worried then he already was. I mean, he already thought someone had called me a freak. Could things get any worse? When everyone was seated in their normal seats, Harry spoke to the class that they were not going to have a practical class today. Many in the class moaned. Personally I thought the timing couldn't have been better. With my fatigue I wasn't really up for charms and counter-curses.

Writing on the essay that we were supposed to give right after class ended, I found a strange solitude in just sitting there and letting myself being devoured in homework and essays. I wasn't really the homework-type of gal, but if it helped me get my mind off the dream, then why not?

I was writing down the differences between hexes that all created fire when my Dad walked past my seat, leaning over slightly so no one could hear him. "Lils, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked, not looking up from my book.

"You seem distracted," Harry replied, a hint of worry and uncertainty in his voice.

"Nope," I said curtly, still not taking my eyes off the book and the piece of paper in front of me. Harry straightened up and kept walking down the aisle between the seats. I suddenly felt a frustration creeping in on me, threatening to take over me calm state. I took a deep breath to calm myself. What the bloody hell is with me these days? School is not all that demanding.

"I need sleep," I muttered to myself. I heard someone snort to my left and turned my head and saw Hugo, smirking slightly. He wasn't look at me, but I knew he'd heard. Hugo turned to me with a knowing grin and I just shook my head. This was going to be a long day.

Next class was Herbology, and I truly thought for a second that I was going to fall asleep in class when Professor Longbottom started to tell the class about the properties of an extremely ugly boiled-covered plant called _Mimbulus mimbletonia_. Professor Longbottom advised us all to dress up in our protective clothing for the coming examination of the plant could end badly if we didn't were the right type of clothing. I got the feeling that the Professor was speaking from own experience.

"So didn't you really sleep anything last night?" asked Hugo, as the two of us were examining the anatomy of the plant – wearing protective gloves.

"Hugo!" I exclaimed, maybe a little too loudly since the other students around us gave us curious looks. "Subtle much? I just wasn't… tried. So I decided to finish some of my essays."

"What essays?" asked Hugo confusedly.

"Oh you know," I countered as I carefully lifted up some of the boils on the Mimbulus mimbletonia, trying to avoid the purulence that was coming from the boils. "History of Magic… and that Potions essay."

"But they're not due until next week," said Hugo and stared at me intently. I simply shrugged.

Next class was Transfiguration and we learned how to turn small beetles into buttons. Well, learned and learned, no one was able to do it. Uncle Teddy – Professor Lupin, remember in school, it's Professor Lupin – even went up and asked me how my first week had been, much to many girls' surprise. Uncle Teddy was somewhat of a charmer, and a handsome one at that, making Transfiguration many girls' favorite subject. Another hour when I found myself nearly falling asleep again.

As I was sitting in my seat, fighting to stay awake I noticed a blonde boy with a pointed face, glaring at me slightly. I saw immediately that he was Slytherin from the snake crest that gleamed slightly on the front of his robes. I meet his eyes and he looked away quickly. I couldn't help but to frown.

"What is it?" asked Hugo, obviously noticing my frown.

"Nothing," I said quickly and turned my attention back to the on-going lecture that Uncle Teddy was having. "Nothing."

The day pretty much went on like that, with me trying to stay awake. Pathetic, but what's a girl to do? I was walking back towards the Gryffindor Tower when I saw something that nearly left me breathless. My jaw dropped to the floor as I saw Albus and his friend Marcus – who had the position of Keeper on the Gryffindor team - making their way down the empty hallway. Both of them were laughing uncontrollably and they were both leaning against each other, keeping them both from falling.

I was even more shocked to see the bottle of Firewhiskey dangling from my older brother's hand. "Albus?!" I spluttered out in disbelief.

"Lookie, lookie," said Albus in this voice that I've never heard him use before. "It's my little sister, Marcus. Have you met my little sister before, Marcus?"

"Mmm, I can't say I have," replied Marcus and licked his lips. They both stopped in front of me, both swaying slightly. "Whoa," said Marcus and grinned. "Sorry, this thing had more effect on me then I could imagine."

I just gaped at them; I was still in too much shock. My brother was drunk. Albus was drunk. He didn't even drink! He hated that stuff! I knew he did, James had offered him a taste once and he'd practically run the other way.

Albus giggled and Marcus stuck his hand out to me, while still swaying. His face was twisted and I could tell that he was about to throw up anytime. "Hello, love. I'm Marcus, best friend to your little brother here. I mean, older brother. He is your older brother, right?" asked Marcus confusedly and both he and Albus just burst out laughing.

"Albus, are you drunk?" I asked my brother, feeling slightly outraged. I don't know why I even asked him that, I mean, I already knew the answer.

"No," giggled Albus.

"No?" I asked, not believing him the slightest. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him, feeling more like the older sister then the younger one. "How much did you have to drink?"

"Not all that much," said Albus joyfully, he held his index finger an inch away from his thumb in gesture. "Just this much. But I had like, a hundred of them." Albus giggled excitedly and nearly tripped.

"Since when do you hang out with Marcus, Albus?" I asked my drunken brother.

"Ouch," said Marcus and clasped his hand against his chest. "Now that really hurt me… what was your name again?"

"Okay, that's it!" I said authoritatively and grabbed my brother's arm. Albus practically stumbled against me and I grabbed him, keeping him from falling. Marcus reached out and grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Ah! Ah! Watch the booze, ass-hat! It cost me a fortune!" exclaimed Marcus indignantly and held the bottle of alcohol tightly against his chest.

"I'm taking you back to the Gryffindor Tower before anyone sees you," I basically dragged Albus away from Marcus – who looked pretty upset over my recent action. "God, what if Dad saw you? He'd kill you. Or James, you know, he already thinks something's up with you. And then you go off with Marcus Holden and get drunk? You don't even like Firewhiskey!" I finished, upset.

Albus just kept giggling and staring up in the ceiling and pointed. "Look, Lils, look. There are bunnies in the ceiling." Another mad fit of giggling. "There are bunnies in the ceiling. I think they might be evil."

Okay, hallucinations, definitely not a good sign. "Come on, Albus, work with me here. You're supposed to be the older brother here, not me."

"But that's okay, it's really okay," said Albus and suddenly the giggle left his voice. Like my day couldn't get any worse, and now I practically had to drag my brother to bed. Albus reached into his robes and to my horror, dragged out his wand. He pointed it towards the ceiling. "Cause I know the perfect jinx to kill those bloody bunnies."

Before I was able to stop him, he yelled the incantation, "Finite Incantellul!" I heard immediately that he'd said the incantation wrong and I didn't dare to think about the damage. There was a loud boom and I flinched. Albus, however, just stared to giggle madly again.

"Look, look, Lily!" he yelled happily and pointed towards the ceiling. "The bunnies are dead!"

I looked up towards the ceiling and my heart stopped as I saw the huge hole that had been blown in the ceiling. "Holy…" I said, but trailed off as I noticed that the hole was magically repairing itself.

Albus frowned at the ceiling and opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. He actually resembled a fish.

"Now that's what I call luck," I said in awe. "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble we'd be in if that hole hadn't healed itself?"

"No?" said Albus with a small giggle and I just rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, we're going back to the common room now."

-

With Hugo's help I managed to get Albus back into his dormitory where he fell fast asleep in his bed. I apologized to Hugo, but he didn't mind had all. He asked me if I planned on sleeping at all tonight, and I truthfully told him no. After Hugo left the dormitory, I dragged off Albus's robes and covered his half-naked body with his covers. I was just about to turn and leave when I noticed something peeking out from Albus's robes. It looked like an old piece of parchment.

"What the…" I whispered and leaned over, snatching the parchment up. Even though the piece of parchment was completely empty I knew exactly what it was. I turned to Albus with my mouth opened. "You little…" I'm of the Potter family, so of course I knew what the Marauder's Map was. When we were little, all three of us – James, Albus and me – loved to use it to sneak out of the Potter Mansion, though when Mum and Dad caught us, Dad took the Map away and I haven't seen it since.

I figured James had stolen it from Dad's office or something since he was the prankster of the family, so finding out that it was indeed Albus who had the Map was somewhat of a shock to me. I shifted slightly where I was standing, still clutching the Map. He'd been ages since I'd used it, and I gotta admit the thought of walking around Hogwarts with the Map as my advantage was tempting.

"I'll borrow this, Al," I whispered to my half-dead brother who was already asleep and drooling. I sniggered and rushed out of the room. I knew I should be feeling guilty or something for stealing from my brother, but right now, I was only excited.

I snuck through the common room. Almost everyone was already up in their dormitories, with the exception of a few sixth-years who was sitting and chatting lively by the fireplace. They didn't even notice me as I snuck through the portrait hole. After I stepped out of the portrait hole – the Fat Lady had already fallen back to her heavy slumber – I grabbed my wand, pointed it at the Map and whispered the words that I'd known since my childhood would reveal the map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And with those words every single corridor and room of Hogwarts appeared on the Map. I glanced at the Gryffindor boys dormitory rooms and saw that both James and Albus were in their beds.

I looked at my Dad's office and was slightly taken back when I did not only see the name _Harry Potter_ on the map but also _Ginny Potter. _Mum was at Hogwarts? I must say that I was a little hurt by the fact that she hadn't come and say hi to me. Maybe she'd just arrived. I shook my head slightly, pushing the thoughts out of my head as I started to wander down the dark and empty hallway. So, I had the Marauder's Map now for an entire night and I could practically do anything I wanted… almost. My eyes scanned the Marauder's Map wildly, trying to find anything interest that I could explore in the castle. My eyes stopped at a spot on the Map and I smirked. No, I couldn't, could I? I shouldn't do it. If anyone caught me I'd totally be expelled. _Well, that's good thing about the Map, if someone's coming, you'll see it, _whispered a small voice in my head. What the hell, you only live once right? And with that I headed towards the forbidden third floor.

I started to feel slightly uneasy as I walked up the stairs leading to the third floor. Maybe I shouldn't do it? Maybe it was something in there that was really dangerous? But then again, it couldn't exactly be all that dangerous if it was in a school. Professor McGonagall would never risk the students like that. Right? I took a calming breath and grabbed the handle of the door leading to the third floor. I threw another glance at the Map for precaution. No one was nearing me. I turned the handle and the door opened up. I stepped inside the dark corridor and it was only lit by one single torch hanging on the wall, next to a statue that looked incredibly spooky and creepy. I was almost afraid to go to close to it, slightly afraid that it would jump me or something – well, this is Hogwarts after all, if armour's can move, why shouldn't statues be able to?

Afraid that might stumble over something in the dark I grabbed my wand and quietly whispered, "_Lumos_!" The tip of my wand burst into light immediately and I saw that the third floor was simply just a long corridor with no windows and almost no doors. There was only one door and it was at the end of the corridor. I seriously had a bad feeling about the whole thing. Cursing my curiosity I silently walked towards the door, the Marauder's Map still firm in my hand.

After reaching the door, I gently pushed it open, quite shocked that it wasn't locked. If it was something that was being hidden on the third floor the least they could do was at least to try and make it a little hard to get to it. I stepped into the room – that was a small and circular room with no furniture or windows – and was instantly mesmerized and nearly hypnotized by the sight. A small stone pillar stood in the middle of the room.

Soaring right over the pillar, surrounded in a bright beautiful light, was a wand.

Though, I realized instantly that it wasn't a normal wand, but something much more powerful. I felt a sudden urge to walk over and just grab the wand. I don't know why I did it, but I simply stepped over to the threshold and walked over to the stone pillar. I reached out for the shining wand but my hand simply just went right through it, like it was some kind of trick. The wand wasn't really there. Of course not, then it would be easy to steal it. I was pulled out of my thoughts and dropped the map. I leaned over and grabbed the Map up off the floor and held it up. My eyes grew wide as I saw the name _Argus Filch_ approaching the door leading to the third floor. I whispered, "_Nox!"_ and the light on my wand went out. I pointed my wand to the Map and said in a quiet voice. "_Mischief managed_!" The Map instantly cleared itself. I hid the Map inside my robes and rushed out of the circular room, closing the door behind me. I could see the door opening up and I looked around desperately for somewhere to hide. The only option I had was the creepy statue. I reluctantly ran over to the statue and snuck behind it, and waited.

I couldn't hear the footsteps anymore so I assumed that Filch had stopped. The only thing I could hear now was the purring of Mrs Norris and my own heavy breathing. I literally stopped breathing. I would give Filch no excuse to find me. I could hear footsteps again, though I was slightly stunned to hear that whoever was approaching was coming from the room where the wand was. I turned my head slightly and my eyes widened as I saw the same blonde Slytherin with the pointed face who had been glaring at me during Transfiguration. Had he been following me? The blonde boy looked around, like if he was looking for something. Maybe he realized he'd lost me? Snort. I turned my head towards Filch and my heart leaped in my chest as I saw that Filch was heading straight towards me, and the Slytherin. Acting purely on instinct, I took a step out of my hiding spot, grabbed the Slytherin's arm and dragged him along with me behind the statue.

"What the hell…" started the boy angrily, but I laid a hand over his mouth to stop him from speaking, just as Filch and Mrs Norris strolled by the statue. Filch and Mrs Norris stopped, looking around for any signs of intruders, before Filch muttered something to his cat and they turned around to leave the floor.

It took a few minutes, before I could hear the door closing, and I decided it was safe to step forward. Cleary, the Slytherin boy thought the same as he pushed my hand away roughly and stepped out from behind the statue. I mimicked him and he turned to me angrily.

"What the hell were you doing? You could've gotten us expelled," he drawled insolently.

My jaw dropped and glared at him incredulously. "Excuse me, but I just saved your arse, from being torched by Filch. You didn't even see him coming!" I put my hands to my hips and the Slytherin just glared at me.

"Whatever," muttered the Slytherin and gave me a lethal look. "If you wouldn't have gone to this floor in the first place…"

"Whoa, whoa, what?" I asked him incredulously. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You were following me? I don't even know you."

The blonde boy just gave me a dry and ignorant look. "Listen, Gryffindor, I wasn't following you. I saw you walking around and it's like midnight, so I got curious and decided to see what a precious Gryffindor was doing up at this time."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Yeah, mate, that's following someone." The Slytherin crossed his arms across his chest and just glared at me. "Well, we need to get back to our common rooms before someone else sees us. I don't know about you, but at least I do."

I turned around and rushed towards the door to the stairs. The boy was quite graceful and soundless, but – strange as it might sound – I could feel that he was following me. I peeked out through the door to ensure that it was clear and then I snuck out of the door and rushed down the stairs. I was surprised that the Slytherin boy managed to keep up with me.

"So, why did you do it anyway?" asked the Slytherin boy in a forced casual voice. I was actually quite shocked that the Slytherin was trying to have a conversation with me. From all the things that James and Albus had told me, it seemed that Slytherins pretty much hated Gryffindors. Maybe they were just exaggerating. I glanced at the boy.

"Do what?" I asked curtly, while walking fast through the corridors, keeping my eyes open for any signs of teachers.

"Help me, when you saw Filch approaching?" asked the Slytherin curiously.

"Well, as much as I don't like Slytherins I'd never intentionally make sure someone was expelled when there was something I might have been able to do to stop it," I said quickly, but quietly.

"You know, if it was the other way around, I probably would've let Filch catch you," he sneered evilly in a dry tone.

I could just roll my eyes, but I couldn't help to throw a sideway glance at him in curiosity. "What's your name anyway?" I asked him, as I saw him turning slightly – I remembered now that the Slytherin's common room was in the dungeons.

"Scorpius," he said with a smirk. I couldn't help but to frown at the oddness of his name. He glared at me intensely. He must've seen the look on my face.

"Whatever," I muttered, pretending to sound casual, when I really was more curious then that.

"Easy, Gryffindor," he said and threw me one last glare. "Don't think I'm your friend or anything." And with that he disappeared down the stairs towards the dungeons. I just had to roll my eyes at him again. What an arse-hole!

--

_And that's it! Chapter two's done! Wow, I'm really proud of myself. I usually don't update this often ;) __Hermione and Ron will be up in the next chapter. They are going to have a bigger part of this story – likewise with Harry. The story may be in Lily's POV but this is simply a story about the Potter family 21 years later. Oh, and go easy on Albus. He's not really that… wild. Let's just say something happened that egged him to drink a little. He's not really all that painy-in-the-ass. Oh and about the little wand Lily found… Hi hi hi. That's me sniggering to myself._

_Please review! They make me update faster!_


End file.
